Tao of Foreshadowing
More or less the dictionary description of foreshadowing is to present an indication or a suggestion of things to come in later plot developments. It is an essential writing element needed to maintain the interest of the reader. In our case, as a collaborative story-telling community we are both reader and writer and thus we have to consider many factors when foreshadowing. First off, in my opinion, foreshadowing is the mortar to the bricks that we write in order to build our story but that being said it is not always needed. Sometimes the idea alone carries the story to an apex, but after that high, eventually we reader-writers will require new concepts to build on. Concepts which will often be revealed by foreshadowing, unless the writer decides to come right out and give up the ghost, a method that has its merits. Any new members of the Bridge who have not yet entered a story should already realize like the rest of our community, that in Collaborative Story-telling, control is an illusion! One should never aspire to be in control but rather to be a good guide. Guidance and Foreshadowing in a Collaborative environment are pretty much one in the same. Any time you add to the story you have to blend your ideas with what already exists, then you have to provide paths that will allow another writer to continue. This will ensure that your post becomes a stepping stone, thus allowing your ideas to flow along seamlessly. Foreshadowing is an art. Too little information and you lose your reader, too much and you're basically giving away the story or in our case telling others what to write. In our case, we can choose how much guidance we wish to give and not cause harm to the story, it all depends upon the general tone at the time. It's really all about balance. Everyone should take a turn at the reins but then relinquish them and see where others will take the story. This give and take, is regulated by good foreshadowing allowing all writers to intuitively build the plot based upon the implied information provided in previous contributions. Often the path will narrow, its unavoidable, but the foreshadowing should always provide some wiggle room. When things get too tight you can smother the other writers and the story may stall or take a violent turn. This can easily be avoided in two ways: 1. Realize that your plot line is not really yours. Yeah, you've invested a lot of time developing it, but if others are trying to steer it in another direction, then obviously interest is waning. Try and expand on the ideas of your fellow writers and incorporate them into the plot line (so long as they are adhering to the basic theme of the story). 2. Lessen your foreshadowing and spend some time on character development allowing the other writers to catch up and take the story their way for while. You might be pleasantly surprised where it ends up. This is the Tao of Foreshadowing. A way of collaborative writing. Category:Collaborative Wrting